


In your room, where time stands still

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Love, M/M, Obsession, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	In your room, where time stands still

— Я не остановлюсь. Даже, если будешь умолять. 

Роберт стоит между разведённых ног Криса, поддев того за подбородок, и откровенно наслаждается смесью обожания и осознания в его глазах. 

— Я не буду, — выпаливает Крис, но улыбка быстро сходит с его лица, когда Роберт оттягивает большим пальцем нижнюю, пухлую губу, давая обещание:

— Будешь.

Ещё как будет. Особенно после того, как Крис втягивает палец в рот, в свой охуенно мягкий горячий рот, и бьёт по нему кончиком языка. 

Эвансу мало. С каждым разом он требует всё больше и громче, утягивая Роберта в обитель демонов, которых он, казалось бы, оставил в прошлом. Дауни каждый раз прикусывает язык, чтобы не поинтересоваться: “неужели ты думаешь, что это со мной впервые?”, “неужели ты думаешь, что я не пробовал всего этого?”, “неужели ты думаешь, что можешь меня чем-то удивить?”. Хотя с последним можно и поспорить.

Целуется Крис до умопомрачения жадно. Его рот в принципе надо или цензурить, или ставить рейтинговую метку. И неважно, льются изо рта Криса очередные грязные шутки, или же слюна вперемешку со спермой, когда он вытягивает из Роберта оргазм. 

— Ты спешишь, — Роберт сжимает ладонями лицо Криса, несдержанно оставляет короткий поцелуй, ведь от этих губ оторваться сложно, и толкает на кровать. — Или как я сказал, или никак. Пока не передумал.

— Ты не можешь передумать.

Конечно не может, и сукин сын знает об этом, но хотя бы слушается.

Витой металл спинки кровати холодный, и от прикосновения к нему тело Криса покрывается мелкими мурашками. Он наблюдает за Робертом исподлобья, облизывая покрасневшие мокрые губы. Жажда на его лице отключает последние тормоза, и Роберту уже плевать, как далеко могут завести эти игры.

Кровать прогибается под его весом, а Крис сам заводит руки за голову и цепляется за кованую спинку. Ему даже рта раскрывать не нужно — тело говорит за него. Напряжённый член прижимается к выбритому паху, а яйца поджимаются от напряжения. Залюбовавшись, Роберт невольно облизывается, моментально услышав сдавленный, тихий вздох:

— Роб, мы ведь договаривались, что я не буду просить.

Мягко посмеиваясь, Роберт склоняется над Крисом и прижимается губами к его послушно подставленному рту. Поцелуй удивительно неторопливый, но многообещающий, особенно, когда Крис проходится языком по губам Роберта и толкается тому в рот. 

Роберт не спешит. Медленно целуя Криса, он водит пальцами по поднятым рукам от запястий до подмышек, от чего плечи Эванса судорожно напрягаются. Но щекотки он не боится, а вот бёдрами ведёт в желании ощутить прикосновения и в паху. 

— Сколько раз ты дрочил, когда думал об этом? 

— Много. 

— Позвони мне в следующий раз. Хочу тебя слышать.

Крис шумно втягивает воздух, но кивает, мол понял, конечно позвонит, видео запишет, сделает что угодно, что скажешь, Роберт, лишь бы не быть одному в момент разрядки, когда Роберта одновременно слишком много, и до осточертения не хватает его присутствия. Не обязательно, чтобы Роберт дрочил ему, или отсасывал, или трахал. Достаточно того, что смотрит или слушает. Достаточно того, что ему это нравится.

Лязг наручников от поцелуя совсем не отвлекает, даже наоборот — Крис тянется к Роберту, прикусив за губу, и сильнее стискивает пальцы на изголовье в то время, как Роберт застёгивает ремешки. Наручники мягкие, но не пушистые, нет, конечно, нет. Пушистые обычно долго не живут. Металлические оставляют следы. А вот кожаные уже проверенные, широкие и очень крепкие. Крис знал, что выбрать, чтобы не вырваться, как бы сильно не дёргал руками. 

— Я люблю тебя, — шёпот Роберта вырывает Эванса из дурмана воспоминаний, а губы его скользят по скуле Криса, оставляя влажную дорожку. — Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он, вцепившись Крису в затылок обеими руками, и в последующем поцелуе больше нет ни толики предшествующей нежности. Только голод и неутолимое желание обладать.

Крис не успевает ответить тем же. Он только открывает рот, но Роберт ладонью сжимает налитые яйца, перекатывая их между пальцами, и слова о любви превращаются в надсадный, сытый стон. Погладив Криса под мошонкой, Роберт напоследок целует приоткрытые в стоне губы. И плавно соскальзывает к подножию кровати, чтобы развести напряжённые ноги Эванса. 

От прикосновения горячих губ к члену, Крис вновь несдержанно стонет и пытается вогнаться в рот Роберта. К его удивлению, Роберт не сопротивляется, хотя обычно любит Криса помучить, долго не позволяя трахнуть себя в глотку. Но не в этот раз. Неосознанно дёргая руками, конечно же не в попытке вырваться, нет, Эванс скользит членом по языку, чувствуя, как на каждый его толчок горло Роберта отзывается вибрацией. И Крис уплывает моментально. Ему никто и никогда не отсасывал так, как Дауни. 

Расширенными, пьяными от восторга глазами, Крис наблюдает за тем, как Роберт, плотно сомкнув губы, впускает член в рот на всю длину. Губами он упирается в пах, почти соскальзывает, придерживая рукой у основания, и насаживается резче с утробным хрипом. Роберт давится слюной и, в попытке расслабить горло, крепко жмурится, от чего на висках появляются влажные дорожки. Но изо рта не выпускает, а Криса буквально начинает колотить от того, насколько плотно алые, растянутые его членом губы, сжимаются вокруг.

— Чёрт, Роберт, слишком много. Ты, блядь, ты знаешь, что очень много! — стонет Крис, жмурясь от удовольствия. Прогибаясь в пояснице, он упирается пятками в простыни и невольно шире разводит ноги. Только вот уменьшить давление не выходит, слишком крепко Дауни держит его за задницу и сглатывает горлом, издавая невозможно мокрые, пошлые звуки, чем подводит Криса к самой грани. Ещё немного, ещё пара толчков, и он спустит Роберту в горло, в потрясающий рот... 

— Блядь, что ты делаешь? Мы так не…

Слова тонут в стоне, а бёдра неконтролируемо дрожат, когда Роберт, напоследок пройдясь губами по члену, отстраняется, а через мгновение Крис ощущает, как тугое кольцо смыкается на основании. Крис хочет выкрикнуть, что не договаривались они так. Не договаривались! Только наручники, не больше. Но захлёбывается очередным стоном, ведь второе кольцо плотно сжимает его под мошонкой, и жар в мгновение наполняет и так напряжённые яйца. 

— Я с тобой ни о чём не договаривался, детка, — с лукавой улыбкой шепчет Роберт прямо Крису в член, прежде чем вновь насадиться ртом, зажимая губами набухшую, чувствительную головку. Она тут же упирается в нёбо, а юркий язык Роберта жадно вылизывает ствол.

Металлический звон наполняет комнату, когда Крис, в попытке вырваться, дёргает руками. Но цепи на наручниках крепкие, а он далеко не Капитан Америка, чтобы разорвать звенья. В ушах пульсирует от напряжения, и кажется, будто к члену приливает вся кровь, что есть в его теле. Кольцо сдавливает основание ровно настолько, чтобы желать как можно быстрее избавиться от него, но одновременно с этим по телу Криса растекается жгучее, насыщенное удовольствие, превращающее его в скулящего недотраханного мальчишку. 

— Роберт, — Крис беспомощно открывает сухой рот, выкручивая запястья.

— Я знаю, Крис, детка, я знаю, — шепчет Роберт ему в член. Пройдясь языком по всей длине, он оставляет поцелуй на основании и втягивает в рот яйца. А после ведёт языком по гладко выбритой дырке, подразнивая кончиком чувствительную кожу.

Крис уже даже не стонет. Он хнычет, широко раскрытыми глазами впиваясь взглядом в потолок. И только резче приподнимает бёдра, наталкиваясь на трахающий его мокрый, умелый язык. Когда же к языку добавляются пальцы, Крис серьёзно настроен тронуться. А Роберт не намерен его отпускать, потому что вновь возвращается к члену, правда, на этот раз трахает ртом мягче и медленнее. Пальцы Роберт… нет, не выталкивает, блядь, нет, а размазывает ими прохладную липкую смазку. И Крис уже понимает, что его ждёт скорая неминуемая смерть, потому что вместо пальцев он ощущает проникновение гладкого и твёрдого члена. Искусственного.

— Я хочу тебя. Не его. Тебя, — с придыханием признаётся Крис. Ему нравится, конечно, ему нравится, как игрушка растягивает не такой уж и разработанный зад. Крис давно не был снизу. Он Роберта не видел почти два месяца. Конечно, он больше ни с кем не был снизу. Да и не спал ни с кем, затраханный на съёмках. Роберт чувствует это, ведь вибратор входит туго, тело Криса сопротивляется вторжению, а дырка наверняка до умопомрачения сильно пульсирует. В такую тугую задницу Роберт кончил бы моментально, и приходится сжать собственный член, вновь и вновь мучая Криса мягкой горловой вибрацией из-за рвущихся из груди стонов, пока рот буквально не начинает неметь.

Приподнявшись, Дауни окидывает Криса восхищённым взглядом. Выглядит тот потрясающе. Напряжённо выгнувшись, он давит пятками в кровать и водит бёдрами по воздуху, то ли желая усилить давление в заднице, то ли избавиться от него. Мокрый от слюны член кажется ещё больше из-за прилившей крови. А губы у Криса искусанные, приоткрытые в немом крике, который Роберт ловит, вновь целуя измученного удовольствием любовника.

— Крис, посмотри на меня, — мягко шепчет Роберт. — Открой глаза и посмотри на меня.

— Зачем? — голос у Криса хриплый. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну, пару раз вдыхает, но открывает глаза, упираясь взглядом в улыбку Роберта. Искусственный член всё ещё распирает, а кольцо туго сдавливает член, но без рта на нём немного отпускает. Вместе с наслаждением в теле теперь ощущается и странная неудовлетворённость. В один момент “слишком” превратилось в “недостаточно”, и может, именно это Роберт и хотел увидеть в его глазах. Потому что улыбка Дауни становится ещё шире.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, — снова поцеловав Криса, Роберт приподнимается над ним и, оглянувшись, сжимает член. — Когда будешь трахать.  
Если Крис считал, что тронется от глубокой глотки Дауни, то он просто не думал о его тесной заднице. Скользя внутрь по вязкой, горячей смазке, Эванс даже вдохнуть не успевает. Как будто одного кольца было недостаточно. 

— Роберт, пожалуйста.

Что "пожалуйста" так и остаётся неозвученным, прежде чем его начинает натурально колотить. Потому что Роберт не просто начинается раскачиваться, трахая узкой дыркой его член. Крис даже сперва не соображает, что происходит. Измученный, уставший, он лишь резко толкается бёдрами, лихорадочно въезжаясь. Пока не чувствует постепенно нарастающую вибрацию внутри. Вибрацию от всё ещё распирающей его игрушки. Прямо в простату.

— Надо было давно это сделать, — склонившись над Крисом, Роберт накрывает его ладони своими, переплетая пальцы.

— Надо было давно меня прикончить? — на выдохе, который больше смахивает на скулёж, спрашивает Крис. 

Хриплый, довольный смех Роберта проникает под кожу.

Резко наталкиваясь бёдрами, Дауни трахается с Крисом. Трахает его собой. Ритмично насаживается, почти соскальзывает и вновь насаживается на член. Пространство спальни наполняется звонкими шлепками и скрипом кровати. Крис приподнимает бёдра резко, ударяясь о задницу Роберта. Мало что соображая, лишь на инстинктах, он отвечает на каждое движение, каждое требование Дауни, который выгибается на нём, упираясь коленями в кровать. Роберт зарывается пальцами в взмокшие растрёпанные волосы Криса, склоняется над ним, оставляя колючие поцелуи на губах и шее, скользит ладонями по груди. 

— Хочу услышать тебя.

— Блядь, Роберт, я .. Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Давления слишком много. Удовольствие от кольца на члене и яйцах, вибратора в заднице и горячей тесной дырки, так плотно обхватывающей его, уносит Криса, постепенно подводя к ярчайшему оргазму. Он вколачивается в Роберта, почти не выскальзывая. Бьётся о задницу с бешеной скоростью, ни с кем прежде не позволяя себе столько грубости. Это ненормально. Это охуенно.

Впиваясь поцелуем в губы Криса, Роберт выкручивает его соски, задыхаясь от рвущихся из груди стонов. И от смеси этой боли, внезапной и резкой, от тесно сжимающей его дырки, от прижатого слишком плотно, слишком долго вибратора к простате, Крис с оглушительным криком кончает, долго, мощно изливаясь в растраханную задницу.

— Ты залил меня, — сквозь стон смеётся Роберт, всё ещё раскачиваясь члене. Не соскальзывая, он резко дрочит себе, склонившись над Крисом, и зажимается, от чего у Эванса, кажется, сейчас случится приступ. Член болезненно пульсирует, натёртый, всё ещё сдавленный кольцом. И хотя, спустив, стало немного легче, но всё ещё слишком много, ведь вибратор всё так же работает, а Роберт не останавливается до тех пор, пока Крис не чувствует на животе тёплые брызги.

— Эй, даже не думай отключаться, — сквозь гул в ушах доносится до него насмешливый голос Дауни. Ошеломлённо посмотрев на любовника, Крис кивает, мол, он всё ещё здесь, пока что здесь, но точно ненадолго. А Роберт тихо стонет ему на ухо, прихватив губами мочку:

— Я обожаю это. С тобой.

У него не остаётся сил ни на что.

Как безвольная кукла, Крис покорно ждёт, пока Роберт вытаскивает из него вибратор, удивительно бережно, если вспомнить, как настойчиво его вставлял. Кольцо он снимает следующим, и Крис наконец-то может вздохнуть расслабленно. Последним Роберт освобождает затёкшие руки и принимается бережно их разминать. А после устало заваливается рядом, не менее обессиленный, чем Крис.

— Что я ещё обещал сделать, не помнишь?

— Хватит на сегодня. Серьёзно. Ты станешь моей смертью раньше, чем я твоей! — повернувшись на бок, Крис наконец-то может нормально обнять Роберта, как хотел сделать это слишком долго, пока был обездвижен. Они оба мокрые, а пропитанные потом и спермой простыни нужно сменить, как и дойти до душа. Обязательно. Может быть чуть позже, ведь лежать в объятиях друг друга после всего, что произошло — единственное, что им по-настоящему необходимо.


End file.
